


вверх по лестнице

by ephemeralmist



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralmist/pseuds/ephemeralmist
Summary: tale as old as time
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Kudos: 1





	вверх по лестнице

⠀  
в моём доме пахнет лавандой.

раньше я любила читать книги. сначала детские, смешные, полные неурядиц и безумных приключений. потом подростковые, похожие на сладкую вату, приправленную острым перцем. они хрустели на зубах и оставляли неприятное послевкусие. мне казалось, что они все слишком лживые, насквозь пропитанные тем, что называется «правда жизни». я не знала, что такое жизнь. им на смену пришли тяжеловесные тома джейн остин и шарлотты бронте. я всегда любила «гордость и предубеждение». эта сказка с хорошим концом. я не говорю со счастливым, потому что как только двери замка закрываются, золушка бежит на кухню и до блеска начищает полы, пока принц ведёт переговоры с дальними странами. счастье существует до тех пор, пока мы его видим. точнее, наблюдаем за ним.

⠀⠀⠀ _расскажите ещё, клариса._

это ещё одна интерпретация «красавицы и чудовища». невероятно популярная вещь в наше время. я перестала смотреть телевизор несколько лет назад и вполне рада такому исходу. вокруг лишь страдания, которые сеют сами люди. наше общество всё больше становится похоже на лесное — битва за право выбрать лучшую берлогу, ободрать лучший куст, занять лучшее место под солнцем. санитары леса у нас тоже есть. это мы. агенты под прикрытием, на самом деле мы похожи на волков: крадёмся во тьме, наблюдаем, изучаем, а затем набрасываемся. наши глаза горят, когда мы видим, что жертва поймана. в этом есть какое-то особое удовлетворение. понимать, что ты прав. иногда я спрашиваю себя: замечают ли они, что у меня на дне зрачков?

⠀⠀⠀ _и каков ответ?_

вряд ли. люди не любят смотреть в глаза. вы — одно из немногих исключений. мне нравится фраза «исключения лишь подтверждают правило». она звучит так, будто касту особенную приравнивают к самой обычной, ведь она нужна только для того, чтобы доказать. её роль вторична и не несёт в себе ничего ценного. таким образом, все уравниваются и кажется, что имеют абсолютно идентичные права, но это не так. у санитаров есть привилегии. у больных нет. врачи отдают приказы — санитары выполняют. ни одна газетная полоса не обходится без травматичных новостей. убийство, ограбление, взрыв — и это тот мир, в котором мы живём, с которым мы сталкиваемся ежедневно и о котором думаем, что в силах изменить. каждый управляем. каждый марионетка. приказы поступают сверху, и как же часто я это слышу. настолько, что в ушах звенит надрывный колокольчик стоит кому-то сказать об этом. приказы текут бумажной рекой, но выбор всё равно остаётся. можно плыть по течению, а можно — против. 

⠀⠀⠀ _а что если врачи ошибаются?_

презумпция невиновности.  
одно из гениальнейших изобретений человечества. благодаря ей диагнозы в большинстве случаев точные. в большинстве, потому что это такое же условно-относительное понятия, как и счастье. что правильно, а что нет — мы решаем, делаем выводы и чувствуем себя властителями вселенной, ведь это нам дано право распоряжаться. как будто мысли — это собственность. моя правда в том, что я пытаюсь защитить невиновных. правда карманного воришки в том, что он голоден, а его семья живёт в ужасной нищете, вынужденная подбирать крошки, просочившиеся с верхнего этажа. решения следует принимать на уровне совести. стены судов ежегодно видят тысячи случаев, когда приговор оказывается несправедливым. я не говорю неверным, но несправедливым. одним доступно всё — другим ничего. есть те, кто занимает промежуточное состояние и вечно колеблется: ему или упасть и утонуть, или подняться и занять своё место за столом пирующих.

⠀⠀⠀ _в чём моя правда?_

вы мне скажите.

⠀⠀⠀ _это неинтересно, клариса._

quid pro quo*.

⠀⠀⠀ _пользуетесь моими формулировками? хорошо._

_моя правда в том, что каждый получит наказание. всем, и нам с вами в том числе, к несчастью, придётся рано или поздно платить. за каждое мгновение счастливого удовольствия, за каждую секунду проявленного интереса, за каждую удачно сыгранную партию._

жизнь — не та вещь, с которой нельзя не согласиться. и только в одном вы неправы — не людям решать, как, когда и чем платить. это не наша забота. в отделе кадров с миллиметрической точностью распределяют обязанности, рассортировывая их по файлам.

⠀⠀⠀ _это **моя** забота._

вы не служащий, доктор. вы вне этой иерархической лестницы.

⠀⠀⠀ _только потому, что вы красавица, клариса. а это — очередное клише._  
⠀

**Author's Note:**

> * quid pro quo — услуга за услугу.


End file.
